


the hero effect

by talkingbodhi



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingbodhi/pseuds/talkingbodhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt from noahsdoosh: a fic were Kieran's interested in Noah and not Emma and Jake gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hero effect

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not... how you say.... super proud of this one/.... idk its not horrible either tho so I guess that's really all I can ask for..... ENJOY

“So what do you say, Noah; Thursday, dinner on me, I'll pick you up?”

“Oh, uh, I-I didn’t think you were serious, in all honesty,” Noah answered, heat rising to his cheeks as he avoided Kieran’s gaze by staring at the red solo cup that was empty long before this conversation started.

“Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Kieran asked, real confusion evident on his face as if the question were so casual. Noah didn’t know how to respond.

Across the party, Jake was glaring in the general direction of the two while Brooke stood next him, trying to talk to him about some girl in biology. Obviously seeing that he was distracted, she went to snap at him, but seeing his glare warded her against that. Instead, she easily spotted the center of Jake's glare and found herself staring too, before glancing mischievously back at her friend. This was the exact type of drama that did not go unnoticed by Brooke. She smirked evilly up at him as she asked, “And who are you bitch-facing so harshly at? Is your precious little nerd slipping from your grasp?”

Jake turned his glare to her, to which she only raised her eyebrows innocently. Jake would have growled if he was not surrounded by a huge crowd of drunk teenagers. “Shut it, Brooke.”

“Oh, touchy. You finally wanna admit to your huge crush on him before you lose your shot forever?”

Jake closed his eyes and counted backward from ten to sooth his annoyance at both Brooke and Kieran. He would never admit it to Brooke or anyone, but his thing ( he would _not_ call it a crush ) for Noah had been growing since 7th grade and, though he masked it pretty well with the endless bullying, was currently at a spot where it caused Jake physical pain to see Noah with any other guy. Especially ones that look like male freaking models that just walked out of an Abercrombie  & Fitch catalog.

Jake looked back down at Brooke after the counting did nothing to aid him, “I don’t know what huge crush you’re talking about, but I do know that I don’t like when people take my things.”

“Whatever, Jake,” Brooke rolled her eyes and looked back to where Kieran now held Noah around the waist as he kissed him. _Damn, he’s fast_ , she thought before stage whispering to Jake, “Wow, don’t look now, but I think someone just took your toy.”

Jake turned his head so quickly he probably got whiplash, but he paid no mind to it since his mind was currently preoccupied with the sight of Noah being manhandled by Abercrombie.

Jake was almost positive he blanked out for a solid minute, one second he was storming away from Brooke toward the two kissing and the next, he was being yelled at by Noah and cradling a bruised hand. There was also a familiar ache on the right side of his face. _Okay, so model guy is left handed, good to note_. He also noticed they weren’t in the middle of Brooke’s living room anymore but in one of the bathrooms of the giant house.

“Jake!” the tall teen was brought back to reality by Noah’s yell, and he was forced to try and focus on the other boy’s face, “Are you even listening to me?! What the hell was that!”

“I… what did I do again?”

He had a pretty good guess, but he couldn’t know for sure. Plus he wanted to know how many hits he got in.

“Oh my God, you are completely unbelievable,” Noah sighed and rubbed at his temples as he paced around the bathroom, using what space he could, “Shall I start from the beginning? Once upon a time, there was a boy named Noah who just wanted to live his life in peace; get good grades, have fun, kiss some boys. Except, oh wait, he can’t! Because there’s another boy named Jake that is intent on making Noah’s life complete hell!”

Jake blinked, still kind of disoriented, but now a little annoyed too, “That’s no-”

“Why did you have to do that, honestly? Kieran actually liked me, he asked me on a date and offered to pick me up and everything, and then you waltz in - actually you kinda stomped in, but still - and just ruin everything! What the he-”

Jake interrupted Noah’s rant, tired and annoyed at not having a chance to explain himself, “I blacked out, okay?! I saw you guys kissing and I saw red. I was pissed off that he was flirting with you and I was pissed off that you were kissing that guy and not me!” Jake didn't mean to say the last part, but it was out now and there was nothing he could do about it except wait for Noah's reaction.

Noah halted in his tracks, his pacing stopped as disbelief and confusion and a whole other mess of feelings ran through his mind and he attempted to process everything Jake just said. He shook his head when he finally placed all the pieces together, “You… you were jealous?”

Jake huffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter, “Yeah, sure, I guess I was.”

“That’s…. okay, I don’t know what that is... It's new and it's weird but I'll let those slide for now. Um, do me a favor, the next time you're jealous of somebody liking me, instead of punching your way through, could you maybe just talk to me? Because this whole thing could have been avoided if you had talked to me instead of bullied me.”

Jake avoided Noah’s eyes, but he nodded anyway. They were both quiet for a second before Jake inevitably had to ruin it, “So, this makes me kinda like a prince in that story then?” He asked with a smirk, his teasing demeanor back again.

Noah rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Seriously? If anything, you’ve upgraded to the dragon that steals me _away_ from the princes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in an hour what do you want from me
> 
> leave a comment if you actually enjoyed it haha :) I love and appreciate comments *hinthint*
> 
> also can we acknowledge the fact that this has exactly 1000 words like damn go me


End file.
